herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pip, Flap and Flitter
Pip, Flap and Flitter are the three baby sparrows and supporting protagonists in the book Stellaluna and the animated adaptation. They who allow Stellaluna to stay in their nest. Pip is the only boy and somewhat timid, Flap is kind of sassy while Flitter is mute up until the end of the movie when she says her first word, "friends". Book In the book they warm up to Stellaluna quite quickly. They also try to hang by their feet like she does When Stellaluna finds out she's a bat she decides to show them her bat family. Then that night she decided to fly with them by night but they can't see in the dark, so se saves them and they put aside their differences deciding to stay friends no matter what. Animated Adaptation The trio of sparrows role is similar to the book, but slightly different. They don't take friendly at first upon meeting Stellaluna - Flap even calls her weird. Stellaluna and the birds constantly run into the Great White Owl but they always manage to escape. One escape from the owl ends with the friends lost and Flap accuses Stellaluna of getting them lost, calling her the "Worst bird EVER!" Stellaluna hangs her head in sadness as her friends sleep for the night. Later, Stellaluna spots the owl looming nearby and urgently wakes up the sparrows. The sleepy sparrows become wide awake when they spot the owl as well. Stellaluna and the birds take safety in a cave, to find Stellaluna's flock and her mother as she happily embraces her daughter. The birds are amazed at seeing creatures just like Stellaluna. They also like the fruit the bats have. However the reunion is cut short when they hear that Mama bird had been taken by the Giant owl. Stellaluna rallies birds and bats to fight the owl to save Mama bird and they succeed. In the end, both sparrows and bats reconcile and Stellaluna and the three sparrows put aside their differences. Pip, Flap, and Flitter then watch as Stellaluna flies with her bat flock, where she truly belongs. Gallery Stellaluna drops in on the birds.png|Stellaluna drops in on the birds. Mama Bird catches her kids hanging upside down with Stellaluna.png|Mama Bird catches her chicks hanging upside down with Stellauna Stellaluna with Mama Bird and the little chicks.png|Mama Bird takes Stellaluna under her wing, while her chicks are rather reluctant. Stellaluna spreads her wings, knocking the birds down.png|Stellaluna spreads her wings, accidentally knocking the birds down. Birds taking Flying lessons.png|Taking flying lessons Pip Flap and Flitter laughing at Stellaluna's awkward landing.png|Laughing at Stellaluna's awkward landing on a branch Stellaluna and the birds see the owl watching them.png|Seeing the owl headed straight for them! Stellaluna and the birds hiding from the Great White Owl.png|Hiding from the great white owl Flap accusing Stellaluna of getting them lost.png|"This is all your fault, Stellaluna! If it wasn't for you, we'd be home with Mama right now! Why, why...you're the WORST BIRD IN THE WORLD!" Stellaluna leads her friends into a small hole to hide from the owl.png|Stellaluna leads her friends into a small cave to hide from the Owl Pip Flap & Flitter amazed at seeing creatures just like Stellaliuna.png|"These weird things look just like you, Stellaluna!" Pip, Flap and Flitter amazed at seeing creatures just like Stellaluna Pip takes a bite of fruit and loves it.png|Pip takes a bite of fruit. "Taste this, Stellaluna. I've never had a bug this juicy!" Pip enjoying the life of a bat.png|"What a life! You get to stay up all night, eat messy food, and hang upside down all you want! It's cool being a bat!" Stellaluna leads her flock to rescue Mama Bird from the owl.png|Stellaluna leads birds and bats to attack the owl to save mama bird. Stellaluna and the birds hug and reconcile.png|Stellaluna and the birds reconciling The birds wave goodbye to Stellauna as she flies off with her bat flock.png|Pip, Flap, Flitter and Mama Bird wave goodbye to Stellaluna as she flies off with her bat flock, where she truly belongs. Category:Book Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Supporters Category:Mischievous Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Animals Category:Optimists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Adventurers Category:Kids Category:Protectors Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Dimwits Category:Antagonists